


For a Good Time Call

by exalteddean



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees a number on the bathroom wall with “call for a cheap blowjob!” written under it. Annoyed at whatever asshole did it, he wipes off the writing, but not before texting the person to let them know about it. </p><p>Some time later, he is assigned to work with Castiel Novak on a project. They exchange numbers to plan a study schedule, and Dean is surprised to find that Cas’s number is already saved in his phone. As Bathroom Person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time Call

_For fuck’s sake, why are public restrooms so disgusting?_ Dean suppressed a gag and kicked the bathroom door closed, refusing to touch it with anything other than a shoe. He huddled his jacket tighter around himself, as if the leather could ward away any germs. _Fucking high school_ , Dean thought to himself as he pumped a rather sizeable foamy soap mountain on his hand. _Probably too fucking cheap to hire janitors to work during the day._ As he rubbed his hands under scalding water, he absentmindedly glanced over the crudely written messages on the wall next to the mirror. There was a new one today.

**Call for a cheap blowjob! 965-555-5657**

With a frown, Dean shook his hands under the weak air dryer. Some bitter dumped asshole had probably written his ex’s phone number as a mean prank. Why are people so shitty? Dampening a paper towel, Dean was walking over to the wall to erase it when he paused. Maybe he should warn this girl, just in case someone had already tried to use the number. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the message before wiping it off. It didn’t seem to want to come off the wall, but Dean managed to smear it enough that it was illegible. He took a second picture and quickly typed out a text.

**(Sent): Hey i just thought id let you know that someone wrote ur number on the wall in the mens room near the bio lab at Lawrence High. I took it down tho**

He added the two pictures to the message and hit send. After re-pocketing the phone, he lightly kicked the door open and exited the restroom.

Dean didn’t exactly expect Bathroom Person to respond to his text. He left his phone in his pocket for his last two classes—there’s no reason to risk getting formaldehyde traces on his phone just for the sake of texting while performing a dissection. Regardless, when the last bell finally rang and he leaned against the Impala waiting for Sam to pack up his trumpet and make his way over from the band hall, Dean was surprised when he pulled out his phone and had three new messages from an unknown number. He swiped to open the message and realized that it came from that same number that he had sent the pictures to earlier that afternoon.

**(Received 1/3): Are you serious?! That fucking Dick, I’m going to kill him.**

**(Received 2/3): But thank you, random citizen, for wiping that off for me. That was very nice of you. And for letting me know about it. I appreciate it, really.**

**(Received 3/3): Also I feel the need to inform you that I do not sell blowjobs.**

Grinning in spite of himself, Dean typed out a quick reply.

**(Sent): Hey no problem. Hope nobody bothered you about it before I saw it. I didnt think the message was true but i also dont think people should be shamed for consensual sex so im not judging either way**

The phone had not even reached the inside of his pocket again before it pinged with another message.

**(Received): Look at you, all enlightened and shit :)**

Dean huffed out a laugh just as Sam walked up to the Impala.

“What’s so funny?”

He climbed down from the hood and took Sam’s trumpet from him. “Not much. How was your day?” Dean stuffed the instrument into the trunk and listened contentedly as Sam chattered away about school the whole ride home.

 

~3 weeks later~

            The shading on Dean’s doodle of Batman hanging desperately onto Superman’s cape was approaching perfection. Dean was so focused on this highly important task that whatever his government teacher was droning on about was not reaching his ears. He came crashing back to reality when he heard his name called.

            “…Castiel Novak with Dean Winchester; Jo Harvelle with Garth Fitzgerald…”

            Suddenly the empty chair next to him was being pulled out. Dean set down his pencil and glanced up at the boy moving toward him.

            “Hi, Dean, right?”

            Dean nodded. “Cas…tiel? Sorry, I’m horrible with names.”

            Castiel gave him an easy smile and a shrug. “Cas is fine, if you prefer.”

            “Cas it is, then.” Dean returned the grin before glancing down at the assignment that had just been placed in front of him. “So…we’re doing group projects?”

            A small chuckle drew Dean’s gaze from the paper back to Cas.

            “Not quite listening, huh? I get it, Bruce’s 5’o clock shadow wasn’t going to shade itself. Not bad, by the way.” Cas nodded to Dean’s notebook.

            Dean caught himself blushing and hastily cleared his throat. “Oh, thanks. So, um…this is that ridiculously long paper, right? Maybe we could do research the rest of class and then divide up sections to work on individually? Or we could meet up at some point and actually work on it together, too. I’m cool with either option.”

            “I’d like to work on it together, if you don’t mind. We can probably get it out of the way faster. Here—” Cas fumbled around inside his backpack until he pulled his phone out. “Add your number and then we can coordinate a time to meet up. We can meet at my house, if you’d like. My parents aren’t home much. Or if you’d be more comfortable at your own home or the library or something, that’s fine too.”

            Dean finished typing his phone number into Cas’s phone and pressed the call button so that he could get Cas’s number too. “Your house is fine, it sounds like it’ll be quiet. I’ll bring snacks or someth—” He stopped abruptly, mouth still open, staring down at his own phone. He’d been expecting it to ring, but what he hadn’t expected was for the contact to already be saved.

_Bathroom Person calling_

            He looked back up at Cas, who was staring at him curiously.

            “What is it?”

            Wordlessly, Dean held up his phone for Cas to see. He squinted at it in confusion. “Bathroom Person?”

            “Uh.” Dean looked around and then leaned in to whisper, “You didn’t happen to have your number written on a bathroom wall recently, did you? And someone wiped it off and took a picture of it for you?”

            Cas’s eyes widened. “That was _you?_ Fuck.” He dropped his head to his hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for what you did, but I was really hoping nobody I knew would ever find out about that.”

            “Hey man, like I said, I don’t judge. There’s seriously no reason to be embarrassed. I didn’t think I’d ever know who that was either, but now that I know it was you, I kind of want to know who did that so I can kick their ass.” Dean smiled weakly, hoping he could cheer Cas up or at least make him laugh. “Look, we can forget about this if you want. I won’t ask questions, I’ll pretend it never happened.”

            Castiel sighed and sat back up to face Dean. “No, it’s okay. I appreciate what you did, really. It was probably just that asshole Dick Roman. He heard I was gay and he tried to get me to agree to suck him off in the janitor’s closet, all the while claiming to be 100 percent straight himself.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I guess that was just his stupid idea of revenge when I said no.”

            As much as Dean wanted to comfort Cas or threaten Dick for what he did, all he could do was stare at Cas. The boy that he’d been crushing on from afar was into guys—Dean felt like singing.

            “Um, Earth to Dean?”

            “I…didn’t know you were gay,” Dean muttered without thinking.

            He was met with a raised eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

            “No! No, I just…Would you be at all interested in, um. Going to dinner? With me?”

            Cas blinked at him.

            “I promise, I’m not expecting any blowjobs, cheap or otherwise,” Dean chuckled quietly. “I just have kinda thought you were cute for a while and now that I know you bat for my team…” Dean trailed off and bit his lip, unsure of Cas’s silence.

            Soon, though, Dean was met with a wide smile. “Sure, Dean. I’d love to go out with you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title suggestions appreciated, haha.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!** ](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/131595650612/a-destiel-high-school-au)


End file.
